


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: Banshee

by DesertScribe



Category: Banshee (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: Just a ficlet written for the Three Sentence Ficathon, which can be foundHERE.Prompt: signs





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: Banshee

Sugar and that guy who refused to admit he was friends with Hood were going at it again, arguing like an old married couple over god alone knew what, until Siobhan gave Hood a not so gentle kick under the table and asked, "Can't you go do something about that?" with a jerk of her chin toward the bar, because it had been a hard day and she knew she would enjoy her hard-earned after work drink a lot more once it was no longer accompanied by the soundtrack of those two constantly bickering in veiled threats and what she hoped were only metaphors.

Hood startled then asked, "About what, Sugar and Job?" once he had dragged his mind back into the present from wherever it had been wandering before she'd kicked him. At her nod of confirmation, he glanced over his shoulder at his friends, assessed the situation, then shook his head, took a swallow of his drink, and with a wry laugh said, "Nah, I know how to read the signs of when Job's in it for the long haul, Sugar too these days, and I'm staying as far away from getting in between those two as possible."


End file.
